iepfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Winx Klub (Screencold
Winx Klub is one of 5 Sallyish dubs of Winx Club. It is airing on Kookoo TV and SRT 2. Cast *Anna Lokje as Bloom *Grozdana Stojanov as Stella and Mitzi *Mati Vecent as Flora, Miele and Darkar (first 3 seasons and 2009 dub of Season 4, died from drowning) *Arla Cowface as Flora (since the 2011 dub of Season 4) *Twin sisters Adrijana and Marijana Śujè as Musa *Alina Futùn as Tecna *Helena Regetu as Aisha *Fedina Kizem as Roxy *Rita Kisser as Darcy *Ben Lusejik as Riven Singers *Yana Kinkiest in Season 1 (fired because she revealed that she likes teeny tiny bikinis on MySpace) *Merílín Kizem in Seasons 2, 3 and 4 (2009 version) (died from being clawed to death by a feral cat) *Alina Juneberry in Seasons 4 (2011 version) and 5 (got literally sacked) *Tina Helsing in Seasons 6 and 7 *Grozdana Stojanov since Season 8 (also voices Stella) Trivia *This dub was not made by the main S&L team, and quality control was non-existent. *Name translations are the same as in Kidsat+'s dub with the exceptions of: **Aisha, who is called Ajiśa in Screencold & Line and Lejla in Kidsat+. **Daphne, who is called Dána in Screencold & Line and Dajana in Kidsat+. **The Enchantix transformation, which is called Inćedźutene in Screencold & Line and Inćedźutenix in Kidsat+. **The Butterflix transformation in Season 7, which is called Batterflàx in Screencold & Line and Butterflix in Kidsat+. Season 8 in Screencold & Line uses Butterflix, though. *Even though the first six seasons and season 8 of the dub are based off LixFilm's English version, the on-screen text is in English. LixFilm leaves the on-screen text untranslated in Italian. **Also, the credits for the first four seasons mention Cinelume and the credits in Seasons 5 and 6 mention Nickelodeon. *Season 7 is based off DuArt's English dub, because LixFilm didn’t dub Season 7 until 2016. The Sallyish dub of that season was produced and broadcast in 2015. *In both the S&L and Intek dubs, Bloom is voiced by Anna Lokje and Stella is voiced by Grozdana Stojanov. Also, Anna Lokje voices Tecna in Kidsat+'s dub. *Season 4 was re-dubbed in 2011. The singer was changed to Zara PlayStation 2, some lines were re-translated, and Flora’s actress (Mati Vecent) was replaced because she was thrown into an extremely deep swimming pool and died because of it. This version is not used on SRT’s channels. *Aisha’s name is written as Ajiśa. She is sometimes referred to as Làla in Season 2, though. *Three of the fairy forms' names were changed: **Magic Winx is translated to Maginćæ Winx. **Enchantix is translated to Inćedźutene. (enchant) **Butterflix is translated to Batterflàx in Season 7. (Is anyone craving Butterflakes?) *Believix is written as Bilivix. *Cosmix is written as Kosmetiku. (cosmetics) *Many transformations are left in English or have like half the vocals deleted. *In Season 1, Stella and Flora's tops are blurred out in their civilian outfits. *Stella's entire outfit is blurred out in her Magic Winx and Charmix forms, which led to Grozdana Stojanov (Stella’s actress in this dub) bitching nonstop. *Bloom's Enchantix transformation was censored because she was nude in the start of it. *The Enchantix transformation from the first movie was censored because the Winx were nude in it. *The first eight episodes of Season 6 left all songs instrumental. *If You're a Winx is replaced with The Girls of the Winx Club, but a Sallyish version of the song sung by Merílín Kizem exists. The reruns on Disney’s channels in 2019 use the English version. *Their dub of the specials is only used on SRT channels, Disney’s channels, and the DVD’s. Other channels used Intek’s dub, which was poorly received and claimed to be "fucking horrendous". *Since Season 8, Grozdana Stojanov is referred to in the credits as Grozdana Stojanov-Pilik. *One time, Anna Lokje poked Grozdana Stojanov’s knee during recording, resulting in Grozdana shrieking. This wasn’t edited out. *Any scenes with twerking are censored. *The Enchantix transformation in Season 8 is cut from a video on Grozdana Stojanov's YouTube channel, resulting in cases where a different character’s name is shouted rather than that of the character on-screen. (For example, Stella shouts her name when Bloom is transforming.) Category:Winx Club